A Head for Something
by SMKLegacy
Summary: Sara has a nightmare. Response to the July 25 2005 Unbound Improv Challenge and sequel to “Coming to a Head”.


**A Head for Something**

TEASER: Sara has a nightmare. Response to the 7-25-05 Unbound Improv Challenge and sequel to "Coming to a Head".

RATING: M for sexual content.

SPOILERS: Through Season 5.

DISCLAIMERS: Not mine. No matter how hard I wish or pray, they never will be. So I'm just playing with them for fun without profit. All of that goes to Bruckheimer, et al.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You'll get more from this story if you read "Coming to a Head" first. Reviews appreciated, archived at my site, and you can get as bad a sunburn here in New England as in the Caribbean or Hawaii. First and last lines given, 1000 word limit for the story itself; according to MS Word 2003, I made it with 19 words to spare.

**CSI CSI CSI**

**"The blood spatter is inconsistent..."** Sara waited for Grissom to turn around from the second victim's body so she could show him what she meant.

He did better than that. He came over. "It is there, too." He cocked his head and studied the pattern of droplets and spray on the floor around the body. "It's got to be the paint color on the wall. Luminol?"

"You got it." Sara dug through her kit for the chemical, the ALS, and the eye shields while Grissom paced between the bodies.

Sara handed Grissom a shield. "Hit the lights, Gris." The room went dark for a moment before she flipped the switch on the ALS. In the UV light, the brick red wall went dark as the blood spatter glowed purple around the room.

"Follow the purple blood spatter and you'll eventually find . . ." Grissom pulled open a door where the trail ended, ". . .two heads sitting upright in the closet."

Sara screamed, startled at the revelation.

Grissom's gentle voice wafted over her as he caressed her face. "Sara! Sara, honey, wake up."

She opened her eyes to find him hovering over her, his blue eyes glittering with concern as he kissed her forehead and pulled her into his embrace. Only then did she realize he was bare-chested, and so was she.

The events of the evening came back to her. He had asked her out, finally, and not just for dinner but for breakfast, too, after the arrival of a particularly strange inheritance gave him the courage to overcome his fears. After an elegant dinner and a long walk hand-in-hand on the Strip that included three shows at the Bellagio fountains, Grissom had stopped suddenly and crushed his lips against hers. She didn't complain, but she did ask why.

"I couldn't wait any longer," he had said, and kissed her again.

She had moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his arousal through his trousers. "Gil, take me home."

Now, back at his condo, she was in his bed wrapped in his arms. She let out a sigh of contentment and relaxed against his body.

"Better?" he asked, tucking her head against his shoulder.

"Much."

"Want to tell me about it?"

She hesitated, but decided that if she wanted him to be more open with her in the future, she needed to show him how. "Nightmare about a double beheading. Professor Jenson's bequest to unnerved me a little more than I thought."

"I'm not surprised. Every time I closed my eyes until you screamed, all I could see was floating heads."

"Really? You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Scout's honor. Ecklie looks good in formaldehyde."

She giggled. "I'm surprised he looks good in anything."

She felt his hand trail the front of her thigh to rest on her hip, where he traced circles in the sensitive crease of her joint. She squirmed.

"I like you best in nothing," he said.

She pulled him down for a blistering kiss that left them both aching for completion. "I like you best in me."

"Sara . . ." he moaned, rolling them over so she lay on top of him.

Their second time surprised her as much as their first, in different ways.

The first time, Grissom's passion overwhelmed her. He barely got the door closed behind him before he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, his hands and lips moving in tandem as he brought her to peaks of ecstasy like she had never experienced – three times! – and finally plunged into her with a cry of abandon that gave her the shivers even as she convulsed in wave after wave of pleasure around him.

The second time, he held himself still with an effort she could see in his eyes, allowing her to take advantage of her position to investigate his body the way he had explored hers the first time. She didn't know until then that he could allow anyone, let alone her, to have so much control over him. She looked into his eyes and understood in a flash of insight just what that meant.

"You love me!"

He grinned at her. "More than life itself, Sara. I should have said that earlier instead of making you figure it out, though."

"'salright," she mumbled around one of his nipples. "I love you, Gil."

At that, he wrenched control back, working his magic on her again and again until the entire condo rang with her shouts and cries of fulfillment.

She had no more nightmares of headless bodies or hidden heads, instead sleeping more soundly than she had in several years. She woke up when Grissom whispered in her ear that he was going to fix them breakfast and slid out of bed with a lingering kiss that left her half-aroused.

Thinking about the previous night as she snuggled into the warm sheets, she felt stirrings deep within and decided she was hungry for something other than breakfast. She clambered out of bed and without bothering to cover up, stumbled to his kitchen, where she found him sliding a casserole dish into the oven as the TODAY show blared from the TV on his table.

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour," he said, turning to perch on a bar stool and grabbing for the remote. The volume went down on the TV before he turned to look at her. His eyes went wide as he looked over her naked form from head to toe.

She smiled at him, pleased to see the response she wanted, and made a show of examining his boxer-clad body. She licked her lips as salaciously as she knew how. "I'm thinking hors d'oeuvres before breakfast are in order."

"Holy. . .Sara, I love you." **He tossed the remote onto the table as he stood up.**

**--FIN--**


End file.
